


A H(a)unting Bit(e) of Play

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Swapfell Gold - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Animalistic, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Exhibitionism, M/M, Overstimulation, Predator/Prey, Roleplay, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Stuffing, Weed Brownies, everyone is a lil drunk, let's get more drunk, luckily they both love attention, main pair burn through theirs, mutt totatlly forgot about the cameras, speaking of subpair, stretch you menace, sub pair be like, this is deadass a scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: It's Halloween and also Blue and Mutt’s relationship anniversary and Mutt planned out a whole scene just for them, telling Blue only what he absolutely needed to know. LIke wearing an outfit that he wouldn't mind getting dirt on hehe.It's the Halloween bash where everyone is either tipsy or drunk and Mutt uses the liquid courage to...get the courage to initiate the scene.Blue becomes the cool yet energetic CobaltMutt becomes the deceptively lazy WolfAlso Classic and Red are idiots.
Relationships: BBQTacos, Kustard, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A H(a)unting Bit(e) of Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/gifts).



> ONYX!! Im your Spooky Santa!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE!! 
> 
> P.s: What happens when 2 doms clash? Cuffs help a lot :D

Blue looked out over the home, admiring the ~~carnage~~ _fantastic_ state of this year’s Halloween bash. Every punch type drink had been spiked at some point _(how mysterious owo)_ and his brother’s brownies seemed to be causing a little havoc in various degrees. 

Black in Wine’s lap both with their legs crossed and a glass of red wine in one hand and a brownie in the other, looking like an odd matryoshka doll set as they chat. Over in the kitchen he couldn’t see there was the edge _ ~~(hehe)~~_ of his papy’ Stretch’s old trainers and the tip of a very familiar red boot. The soft rustle and a suppressed noise confirms what they’re up to. Classic is sipping rather heavily from one of the smaller punch bowls _(Never change Classic)_ and a few thumps upstairs combined with shouts confirms Red, Coffee and Puff’s presence on Red’s game set up. 

Blue nods proudly. He himself was still only slightly buzzed and in his suspiciously practical and very cool Witcher’s outfit it wouldn’t do to be stumbling about drunk!

Distracted as he is, he doesn’t notice the presence sneak up behind him until they’re nuzzling into his neck vertebrae with a hum. After a surprised and very un-witcher-like squeak that makes them laugh, Blue leans his head away to give them, or him in this case, better access. 

“Don’t scare me like that Mutt.” Blue whines. 

Though the effect of his complaining is greatly undermined by the delighted shivers going through him and the quiet and relaxed sigh he makes at the affection. 

“Sorry.” Comes the mumbled and very _not_ sorry reply.

Mutt hugs his bf from behind and very annoyingly plops his skull on top of Blue’s and nuzzles there too. Blue only huffs and makes no effort to move him.

“Having fun Blue?”

“I was.”

Mutt chuckles at that. He lets out a soft hum and resumes his nuzzling, Blue humming back and for a moment they simply bask in each other.

“Remember what we discussed?” He whispers, greatly enjoying Blue’s sharp little inhale and the increase in magic static on his skull.

“Now?” Blue couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice if he tried. 

“Now.” Mutt growls, thoroughly enjoying the slight shutter of Blue’s bones against each other. 

They slink out the back door, hand in hand, and stop, looking out into the backyard with it’s short fence surrounded by dark woods. They reluctantly let go of each other and smile a little shyly at each other. 

“I..I hope you’ll like this.” Mutt says quietly, looking away. 

“I know I will.” Blue grins.

They take a deep, simultaneous breath.

…

“Hello. My name is **Cobalt** R Blue. **Hunter** by trade and not by name.” Deep dusk like blue eyelights hover in his skull. They do not bounce and hum with energy. They conserve it. A mature smile graces his features as he stares up at the suspicious creature before him.

“Hiya~ The name’s **Wolf** . Papyrus M Wolf. **Predator** by both name _and_ trade~” Deceptively straight teeth grin lazily at the little hunter, appraising him. What delightfully piercing eyes he has.

“I should hope not, Dear Wolf. For it is my duty to save others from the jaws of such Predators.” Cobalt’s smile sharpens like a blade’s edge _(the thrill of hunting something so powerful already whispering through his bones)_

“Does that include yourself, my sweet little bunny?” Wolf leans deep into the hunter’s space, the porchlight glinting against his fangs. Those deep eye lights grow in size, taking him in. The hunter does not flinch.

“It does, Dear Wolf.” His eyes shrink in width,shifting into slits as his grin sharpens further, ~~teasing~~ _glaring_ down the Wolf’s hungry gaze.

“Is that so~?” Wolf muses, leaning out of Cobalt’s space and suppressing a happy shiver from that searing gaze as he takes a few steps forward and spins around dropping an item out of his inventory with a bowing flourish.

_“Then prove it.”_

A large basket of ‘goodies’ thumps onto the floor between them. Cobalt’s eyes spin into sharpened stars before turning back into their default, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, as he withholds his excitement.

“Come, dear Cobalt~” Wolf unclips his faux ears and tail, sliding them into his inventory as he brings another set of items out. A double pair of fluffy cuffs; one blue, one orange. He tosses the blue pair at the hunter and grins a little wider when they are swiftly caught.

On his skull two tall canine ecto ears form and his spines crackles as it elongates into a tail, thick ecto forming around it. More crackles happen as his leg bones shift slightly and encourage him to fall forward onto all fours.

 _“Find Me~”_ The words are almost a whisper.

“Jura?” Wolf questions.

“Jura!” Exclaims the eager Cobalt.

Wolf laughs and bounds away, speeding to the fence and clearing it easily, slipping into the woods.

**

Cobalt Blue was practically vibrating with excitement of all kinds, his smile almost bared as he stared hungrily into the dense trees where Wolf had slipped into. His soul throbbed with the intensity of his emotions and desires as he split between scanning the horizon for glimpses of his prey and what gear he had been left with in the large basket. 

Wolf, sweetheart that he was, had left him everything from ropes and twine to a dildo and a few choice toys. His mind soared with visions of traps and layouts and many ideas on how to reward his beloved Wolf for this outrageous wonderful treat. Would he pin him to a tree? Ride him? Bind him? Twist and tease him until he begs? Milk him dry? 

So lost in his frantic fantasies was he that he missed Classic's casual approach. 

"hey blue. whatcha up to?" Classic would proudly announce later that the sentence comes up a lot less drunk than he actually is. 

"Hmmm. Stuff. IMPORTANT STUFF! YES!" Cobalt tried to keep the excitement out of his voice but failed miserably as he turned to face Classic. But he does think to smile with his sockets shut. 

No one should be wondering why his eyelights are so bright. He didn't have time for questions. Cobalt needed to get on to the hunt. 

"cooool, cool. heya look im just _chicken_ on everi on so dats good." Classic speaks agonisingly slowly and Blue Cobalt frowns at the drunken pun, referencing the chicken around his neck. 

His soul hums in impatience and annoyance and he's ready to rather rudely interrupt the others next sentence should it take too long. He can sense Wolf waiting. Cobalt needed to _catch_ the Wolf. _His_ Wolf. Not play _ketchup_ with a drunk. Heh. Wolf would probably appreciate that pun as much as Classic would were he sober. 

"...cool. anyways hav u seen Mu-" 

A distant but powerful howl graciously cuts him off and the sound rings deep into Cobalt's soul. His mate was calling to him. His prey was roaring out a challenge. His friend was urging him to come out and play. 

And stars **DAMMIT** he was going to. 

Classic startles in pure shock as Cobalt's left eye bursts into it namesake of flame, eyelights ten point stars as sharp as blades, as Cobalt turns his head towards the woods, shoving the basket behind him into his inventory and giving mumbled apologies as he begins the scramble towards the forest line. 

There's a few crashes in the house that Classic hopes aren't too messy before Red appears in the doorway, disheveled and looking slightly haunted, despite being dressed as a zombie. 

"who the _Fuck_ was that???" He pants, scanning the grounds and squinting at Blue's retreating form. 

"going by how dang excited Blue was im gonna guess that it was Mutt." Sans stares down into the remainder of his drink, half sobered up from that rush of hot magic and still in shock. 

"what? why would blue and mutt- _Oh!_ right, lol." Mutt was still getting a talking to for setting literally all of the fell verse folk off a bit. Black looked pissed. 

The chicken pun and the zombie watch Blue loudly approach the tree line...and then disappear into the undergrowth without a sound. They shiver. 

"wanna watch 'em on cams?" Red wiggles his brow bones suggestively. 

"...s'probly a bad idea but sure y not." Classic agrees, apparently still drunk enough to be making bad decisions. 

They trudge over to the basement, Red raiding the kitchen along the way for snacks _(with a couple of Stretch's awesome weed brownies)_ and more drinks with like a single bottle of water because he wasn't a _heathen_. Classic snags a couple of cushions and bean bags from the living room. Edge barks something he doesn't process from his place on a couch trapped in the surprisingly strong grip of Stretch and flushes when the drunk and high skeleton sleepily shushes him and snuggles tighter. 

Classic and Red have a mutual chuckle as they pass and quickly get themselves settled downstairs. Red blips out for a bluetooth speaker to put some chill tunes on as they watch the drama unfold on the various screens... 

***** 

Cobalt darted from tree to tree Soul pounding muted but still racing due to the magic equivalent of adrenaline as he played with the shadows of the Wolf. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so eager to give in to the need to chase; the need to play; the sirens’ song that was that deep howl that reverberated into his very core. A lingering shiver threatens to rattle his bones (mweh heh!) but he keeps it under control.

He was the Hunter, Cobalt Blue after all! He could do a little improvised planning when it came down to it. He already had a mental mind map of all the best places for traps in their little (playpen)hunting ground. But for now he had to get away. Wolf was trying to close in. 

"Cobalt~ Oh Cooobalt~" The teasing call is punctuated with a deep chuckle from somewhere behind him. Cobalt drops into the undergrowth without a sound, still on his front as he glances around, spotting a slight silhouette ahead. He knew it! Wolf and his brother had perfected their odd and very annoying ability to throw their voices wherever they wished. Going as far as a short comedy routine speaking for each other. 

Cobalt would not be fooled however! There was always a certain lilt to his echo voice as opposed to his normal warm tones. He smiled at the thought from his hiding place, watching the shadows of his lover; prey, friend, slide across trees. 

"Cobalt my dear~ Come on out~ I won't do anything~♡ You _know_ me~♡" 

Cobalt resists the urge to retort, instead straining his senses for any sign that his cover was blown. 

"Coco~ _Baltitty~_ " 

A tiny huff rips through the quiet and Cobalt stares down his nasal ridge in consternation. He had even gone through the trouble of deliberately switching off his eyelights _(a token of Classic)_ and now he was about to get caught out by (his, what? acknowledgement? appreciation? of) some very bad humour. Curses! 

Cobalt stilled once more and waited. And waited, and waited, bones tingling with tension at their joints as Wolf's ghost danced smugly around him. He waited more, more patient than he usually was. He waited. 

THERE! 

Something (finally) reaching for him! Cobalt bolts _(mweheh)_ and races away through the forest, no longer caring to avoid noise but still not that loud regardless, each step screaming in efficiency as he bounds away. As he takes several damn near casual twists and turns between the trees he wonders whether it would be a good idea to summon a pair of bunny ears to tease his fast approaching shadow. Perhaps not, Wolf was already too close. Cobalt shivers in excitement. 

Suddenly a bone at his feet! Swiftly avoided with an expert hop. Another! Stepped on and leapt off with grace. The Wolf catches up and charges from the front, his snarl a hungry and excited grin Cobalt can tell he himself mirrors. Cobalt dodges the reaching grasp with a crisp half twist, racing to the left- 

_-And straight into Wolf's arms._

Cobalt can't help the slightly manic half giggle that escapes him, trying to expertly squirm his way out Wolf's enclosed grip. He wasn't a rabbit to accept capture after all. He was the Glorious Hunter! Cobalt Blue! 

_*click*_

Who has just gone limp. Dangit. He shivers at the pleased purr of sound Wolf makes as he nuzzles him. The half-on cuff jingles on his left wrist as Wolf pulls back, his smug grin teasing before he tilts Cobalt's chin up and kisses his pout away, the seemingly gentle action infused with a passion that makes Cobalt sigh in relief. 

Wolf wastes no and invades Cobalt's open jaw with a winding tongue, smirking as Cobalt's tongue sparks into existence in reflex to happily dance with his. He always tasted so damn good. Like drinking a blueberry energy shot. 

They moan into each other as Wolf slowly backs them up against a tree, one hand on the tree and the other fiddling with Cobalt's belt buckle. Cobalt lets him struggle with the fiddly thing, smirking right back at Wolf as he growls. Thankfully it comes loose before Wolf became impatient enough to rip them _(which would’ve been a shame since he'd worked pretty hard on this outfit)._ Add a little wiggle and they slip to ground, revealing the only slightly embarrassing already there misty swirls of his blue unformed magic seated in his pelvic cavity. The odd ease of olden clothes bringing little smiles to their faces. 

Cobalt whines when Wolf retreats from his teeth only to let out a small half mewl when Wolf drops to his knees and lifts a femur over his shoulder, his trouser leg dropping to the ground with more ease. He shivers when the whiff of his very excited but still unformed magic is scented and Wolf hums thoughtfully. Cobalt feels a jolt of impatience and whines, a specific pitch of submissive and mating ready, rolling his hips slightly to encourage the slow Wolf. 

**_It works_ **. 

Wolf freezes, and stares up with sharp eyelights and perked ecto ears and tail, his grin wide and wider. 

"You **_naughty_ ** little bunny~♡" 

Cobalt's retort is turned into a loud moan as a hot long tongue licks his swirling magic. 

_'Finally, Finally, Finally!!'_ He thinks, trying to rock his hips as his eyes snap into hearts and his weeping pussy forms with stunning speed along with some thighs for his Wolf to grasp and squeeze and bite. 

Wolf pays them no mind except to squeeze them once or twice ~~ _(or thrice or 5 times not that Cobalt is keeping count or anything)_~~ as his tongue goes from encouraging to devouring. Cobalt cries out into the night as Wolf takes what is his. 

***** 

Classic and Red sat with matching shocked flushes as they watched Blue silently scream as Mutt ate him out. 

"this was probably a bad idea huh..." 

"yeah, no shit sherlock." Red huffs at him, grateful to have a reason to look away from the ~~(show)~~ _situation_ on the screens. 

It's still kinda awkward to look at Classic's rather fetching ~~_(see also: adorable)_~~ flush so he breaks eye contact to stare at a stray chisp on the floor. 

"we should probably turn it off now..." 

"yep! i got a few vids on my phone i wanna show you anyway. space stuff." Classic half mumbles, though Red still hears him anyway. 

_"sweeeet._ " 

Classic smiles more naturally as his blush fades back into a tipsy flush at the excitement in Red's tone. Just what he'd expect from a fellow space nerd. To be fair the videos were pretty cool. 

However, Classic makes the mistake of checking the screens a final time and suddenly his skull is a light blue bulb. 

Blue's skull was now on the ground, chest armour loose and linen shirt fallen, but his hips were still elevated with both thighs over Mutt's shoulders, leaving a very clear view his sparkling ecto and Mutt's burnt orange tongue burying itself deeply into the cunt, his tongue so thick Classic wasn't even sure he was imagining the bulging around that area. Curse Alphys and her tendency towards high definition CCTV. 

"what's the problem?" Red huffs, foolishly joining his foolish companion to look at the beautiful scene on screen. 

_"hot damn._ " He whispers, his flush not as bad as Classic's but with it comes an intrigued flick of magic around his pelvis. He knew how good a Papyri tongue could be so he was ~~(definitely)~~ _almost_ envious of Blue right then. 

They watch spellbound for a few moments. Every time Classic would try to gather his scattered wits Mutt's tongue would thrust in and Blue would roll his hips and the delirious look in his blown eyelights would grow his open jawed drooling grin, shooting another bolt of heat down Classic's spine. 

The vicious cycle is sliced when Mutt stares _straight ~~(at them)~~ into the camera _. They both jump and scramble to switch off the screen only to freeze when Mutt's grin becomes wider and his eyelights blaze in prideful intent as Blue bucks into a particularly deep thrust and writhes, begging for it to be done again. 

***** 

"Wolf, Wolf, **PLEASE!** " Cobalt begs, completely at mercy to his predator as pleasure wrecks havoc in his pussy. 

"Patience, my sweet bun; we have an audience~♡" Cobalt shivers as Wolf chuckles against him. He can't sense anyone nearby so he looks up to find Wolf staring ahead. He totally doesn't pout because the attention is not on him _~~(where it belongs)~~_. 

He tenses when he spots the glint of the camera. As his mind races to wonder who could be watching a comforting squeeze of his thighs stops his thinking spiral. Bless him; Wolf had stopped moving to give Cobalt a moment to consider the offer. 

Curse him for stopping though he was rather close...But did Cobalt want an audience to this? 

A wide smile graces his skull and his eyes spin into fuzzy stars as he stares into the lens. 

He did. 

A deep pleased trill reverberates from somewhere within him as he rolls his hips and squeezes around Wolf's skull. 

Wolf growls equally pleased right into his tightening sweet cunt, Cobalt keening at the feeling before moaning loudly as he begins to move and thrust his thickened tongue with greater fervour. 

_"My sweet naughty, **naughty** little bunny." _

Being able to talk without using his jaw has never been so useful. 

"You're enjoying those eyes on you more than my tongue aren't you?" 

Cobalt's attempt at a rebuke comes out as a high complaining mewl as he furiously shakes his skull. To shut Wolf's teasing up Cobalt suddenly moves, eyelights blazing as both hands suddenly reach for Wolf's skull and grasping both ears and yanking, pulling the impudent skeletal canine flush against him. 

Wolf's eyelights flash to hearts at the order in the harsh movement. _'Make me come.'_ He was saying, _'Make me come for you; for them._ ' Wolf obeyed, ruthlessly pounding his tongue with ease despite the deliciously tight squeeze as he watched his prey shout his name among praises. 

"Wolf, WOLF! **YES!** AAHN!" 

Cobalt could only peek at his oncoming peak as it roared and crashed towards him. He didn't have the ability to warn his mate and could only scream as the waves hit the shore and his vision whitened out, legs locking and back gorgeously arched as his voice rang out far into the night. 

Wolf only has eyes for him while it happens. He watches as Cobalt's eyes rapidly switch between stars for the viewer(s) and hearts for him and how just before his release hits he sees something he hasn't seen before: Cobalt with one large star in one socket and one large heart in the other. Before he can start contemplating that Cobalt peaks ever so beautifully, his thighs holding him close in a vice grip as his juices squirt all over his face. 

Wolf takes great care to keep tongue fucking him right through his high and beyond until Cobalt releases his ears and droops, limp and twitching, both eyelights soft hearts with a delirious open jawed smile, tongue with a splash of either drool or cum dribbling down a cheekbone. 

Absolutely **beautiful**. 

***** 

Red and Classic sat side by side sharing a snagged very spiked punch bowl through straws and blushing like crazy as they watched Blue slowly recover from that. 

"i wonder what the audio sounds like?" 

"gdi class' shut it!" 

Why did he have to remind them out loud damn it!? Blue's been with and around both of them before so they could very much imagine what that scream must've sounded like....Red slurps a loud shot of punch to distract himself and help diffuse the magic trying to gather in his shorts and Classic is quick to join him. 

This method was probably going to bite them in the metaphorical ass soon but it's not like it could get any worse right? 

_Aside from the fact that this was just the eat out and probably only phase one._

"man. this was a horrible idea. brownie?" Classic muses, his skull a ~~_(pretty)_~~ blue beacon to match Red's. 

Red sends him a flat look but takes a sharp bite out of the offered brownie anyway, awfully close to the other's fingers. Neither address the sharp intake of breath Classic takes nor the expansion of Red's eyelights despite the brownie not having had enough time to kick in. 

The two fools instead turn their gazes back to the screens, sipping quietly at their punch and perhaps sitting a little closer than before, leaning against each other. They watch as Mutt withdraws his tongue and leans back, slowly lowering a barely there Blue onto his lap. 

***** 

Wolf cleans his jaw and hums appreciatively as he admires Cobalt's recovering state, a deep beat of pride emanating from his Soul. However he knows not to be fooled by it. Cobalt had one of the shortest refractory periods among the pack and where Blue would bounce back with energy Cobalt would rise up with tenacity. 

He'd have to be very careful to not lose control of the situation, regardless of the cuffs. Because after all, _they were still playing._

As if hearing his drifting thoughts Cobalt opens his sockets with a dreamy sigh and a soft smile that shoots itself straight into Wolf's soul and burns with feelings that Wolf can only express with a smile of his own and leaning down and over to delicately clink their teeth together in a gentle kiss. 

Cobalt purrs serenely into the kiss, the sound tapering into the specific high pitch of an eager mate and Wolf reflexively growls. The sound shoots straight to his neglected member and makes his soul burn in a very different way. What a way to be reminded that His Cobalt was a very horny little bun bun. 

"Cocobun~ You ready?" Wolf drones, tone husky and sockets lidded as he smirks down at his cute mate. 

Cobalt's wicked response is of course another trill that makes his entire being throb and his tail to harshly whip against the snow. But no. Coco needs to give up some words or else he won't continue. ~~_(Not that he could resist another trill like that, not really)_~~

"Wolfy~" Cobalt mewls and squirms before nodding. There's a mischievous little planning glint in his eyes that Wolf absolutely loves because of course he had the energy to be scheming to escape from his clutches. Not that he would. ~~(Probably...)~~

Time to use that energy against him. 

Wolf grins as Cobalt yelps when he leans up and back so his back collides with the soft earth and Cobalt is left on his hands and knees, straddling him. A dash of magic and his own trousers slip down enough for his erection to pop straight up. It is fascinating to watch Cobalt's flare of inspiration melt into needy mewls as he observes the thick and barbed cock below him. That beautifully sparkling pussy eagerly drips juices on him, drooling as much as Cobalt was trying not to as he softly rattled in excitement and anticipation. 

Wolf holds his mate's waist and lowers him, unresisting, towards his perked and just as eager member only to shift the slightest of inches so he instead slides between Cobalt's slick lips, teasing. Cobalt mewls in delight at the heated feeling and Wolf preens at the sound, proceeding to "miss" a few more times. For science. 

Cobalt's mewls quickly turn frustrated and pouty and Wolf tries not to chuckle too obviously _(failing because Coco actually pouts, the sweetheart.)_ The almost angry glint in his socket and the slight shift in his hands warn of him attempting to take hold of their pace. 

But Wolf was the Alpha.

 **He** sets the pace. 

"Ah, ah, ah~" With a warning growl Wolf grabs both of those wandering hands, fiddling with the still on cuff to make it jingle. 

_"Mine."_

He watches closely as Cobalt freezes and acknowledges the sound and the order. 

His beautiful wonderful mate submits immediately, despite the light complaint in his tone, his hands go lax and his skull bows, shivers quietly rattling through him. 

_"Yours."_ Cobalt murmurs, nuzzling the side of his skull. 

_"Good boy._ " Wolf hisses into his temporal bones, suddenly grabbing him around the waist and yanking down straight onto his cock and fully sheathing himself with a wet slap. 

Cobalt screams, the sound ranging from loud to high and melting into that beautiful trill that sets his instincts ablaze, ripping a loud moan from him as he let's them both settle for the slightest moment, checking that he didn't go too far with his mate. 

Apparently that one moment was far too long as Cobalt makes that trill again and tries to bounce his hips, eyelights pulsing hearts and expression begging to be pounded. Initially that's what he had intended: To let Cobalt use up some of his energy riding him. Now though? 

Fuck it. 

He was pounding this tight gorgeous pussy into next week. 

He sets an absolutely brutal pace, bouncing his moaning mate and moaning just as much as their joint pleasure ascends. 

"Wolf Wolf WolfWolfWolf!!" 

Wolf can't get enough of the sound of his own name, as narcissistic as that sounds. 

_"H-Harderrrrrr."_

Not that he cares when his bun trills such a dangerous word, showing him another of the sight he's never seen before this night; two different eyelights, soul on the left and heart on the right, pulsing in time to his thrusts. A pair of tall and soft ecto ears form on his skull and Wolf feels the tuft of tail form beneath his claws on Cobalt's backside. 

Shock and pure, primal glee flood his soul as Wolf watches as his beautiful bun slam down to match his pace, a hypnotic expression of lustful madness on his face. 

A hare. The March Hare! Yes. Yes, it's his very own March Hare who strayed too far into his woods; no hatter to save him from the hungry clutches of the Wolf. 

Is that not how the story goes? :) 

**_"WWOOLFFF!!"_ **

***** 

Back in the observation booth of bad decisions the two decision makers sat with ever glowing skulls and glowing shorts. The use of their magic for blushing and the effort of keeping any extra parts from fully forming using up the alcoholic magic and so keeping them sober enough to be way too conscious of the situation. 

Awkward silence reigned as they fought to keep from squeezing their legs as Blue's perfect ass sparkled and bounced and squeezed around Mutt's totally unnecessarily thick cock, the two rocking against each at an almost alarming speed, Mutt's hips barely touching the ground. 

Classic loses the battle and squeezes just the tiniest bit when Blue's ears and tail form and his head tosses back in a loud and delirious cry Classic ~~wishes he could~~ is glad he can't hear. His magic rushes with an eager flush past his crumbling defenses and forms his own pussy already weeping in envy. 

_How wonderfully stuffed he must be on that cock_ , he wonders, a shiver softly rattling his bones in a gentle jingle. 

Red risks a peek at his drinking pal at the oddly soft sound. A mistake of the best kind. He could almost see the outline of the other's ribs as his soul glowed with the lust he was trying and failing to withhold, his eye lights large and hazy and his sockets lidded, a blue tongue occasionally slipping out to swirl the punch straw as he tried not to shift too obviously. 

His own magic flicks at his defenses at the sight and, after a moment, the sweet smell of his buddy's apparent arousal but he's strong enough to resist. But for how long? The answer will not surprise you. 

Mutt and Blue somehow speed up their rabbit of a fuck _~~(heheh)~~_ , before long cumming almost simultaneously; Mutt with a crazy smile that looks almost as sharp as Edge's and Blue arching enough to see the- wtf!?- Different shaped eye lights!?! Did that happen earlier..? 

Classic clenches eagerly as he can almost see Blue's pussy expand with every thick pump of hot cum which his heart and soul shaped eye lights pulse in time with and roll a little further up (or down in this case) into his skull,drool running down his skull. His legs shift together. He might summon some thighs at this rate. Just to ease the ache a bit. Yeah... 

Stars how much cum can that Blue rabbit hold? Red can feel his pitiful defense crumbling with every spasm Blue goes through and every shift in his good ole horny friend _(who was still resting against him by the way!)._

Their punch bowl was almost empty and another brownie had been shared along with a third of their snack stash. Even their water was partially drunk _(maybe not the best choice considering the initial goal had been to be too drunk to be horny but alas!...Also he didn't want to puke so there's that.)_

It might've been a great time to retreat and restock had it not been for the sweetest little mewl that slips past Classic's teeth as the pair on screen flop down and Mutt's cock slips out of Blue's stuffed sleeve, the pussy clenching but evidently failing to keep a gush of dark sparkling honey from spilling out. 

Red sighs in a dash of exasperation as his namesake cock snaps into being. Classic shortly notices and shoots him a sheepish grin, nuzzling him in apology. 

"you freakin weirdo." Red sighs affectionately, nuzzling back. 

"heh. sorry about that." Classic chuckles turning and pressing a light kiss to his teeth. 

Red makes sure it deepens, gently pushing Classic down onto his back. 

***** 

Cobalt softly mewls as his pussy twitches and spills more of his Wolf's seed, his womb stuffed and full. Wolf croons at his blissed out expression and pulls his jaw up for a light kiss to the teeth, allowing him a moment to recover. 

Neither of them were finished though. 

In order to initiate his plan Cobalt needed his pussy un-stuffed. Though the full feeling with his lips leaking from the sheer volume of cum feels pretty great... 

_NO!_

That was probably Wolf's plan; to get him cock drunk and plaint. Which would be awesome but he had plans. Even more awesome plans! And he just had to, you know, attempt to get up and enact them. 

Cobalt lets out a soft sound when familiar claws massage his pussy lips, easing the ache there by letting more liquid spill. 

"You hold my cum so well Coco~" Wolf smiles. "So stuffed and full; my cute little mate~" Wolf leans in for another light kiss thrusting in a phalange as he pulls away. 

Cobalt moans appreciatively, tightening around the welcome intrusion helping plug his over filled pouch. 

"Let's say we empty you so I can stuff you to the brim again?" 

Cobalt trills at the whispered words, shivering at the responding growl into his neck vertebrae. He yelps when he's suddenly lifted up spun around to find his back against Wolf's chest and his legs spread. 

_"Don't forget the audience~"_

Oh! 

"Oh!" Cobalt moans in delight, his lips spread and leaking as Wolf's claws penetrate him. 

He can almost feel the moment he fully captures their attention, tightening in response and mewling at the feel of Wolf's deep set phalanges pumping and swirling inside him. 

"Oh, Wolf! Wolfy! Woolf!!" 

Wolf helpfully and relentlessly begins his attack on Cobalt's sensitive spots. He was going to cum at this rate but he couldn't quite get the words out of his teeth, too caught in mewls and other fun noises that only encouraged his lover more. 

Wolf knows though. He can tell by the tender kiss to his skull and the increase in efficiency as another peak races to meet him. 

"Yes~ That's it~" 

Three long, magic softened claws wreck havoc to his stuffed pussy and Cobalt finds his skull tilted up just so, allowing his Wolf to watch- 

"Cum for me my sweet little bun~" 

-As he happily obeys with a keen of his mate's name, clenching, squeezing and rattling out his climax with heart eyes and a strong gushing mix of both his and Wolf's fluids. 

It feels like only seconds pass before he's shifted forward and resting on his hands and knees and Wolf's tongue is once again buried inside him. Cobalt's eyelights fuzz out like distant stars as he cries out, nonsensical praises spilling from his teeth; overstimulation driving his head down and encouraging him to press his ass more into that devouring tongue. The camera lens in his sights shifts in and out of focus with every wicked movement of that tongue. His next orgasm was already so close- 

"OH!" 

Wolf, the dastardly skeleton, shifts once again. Cobalt finds himself eagerly riding Wolf's smug grin in short order and another white out orgasm about to hit, his mate's claws clenching his thighs tight enough to bruise. 

_"WOOOOOLFFF!"_ Cobalt howls through his peak. Gratitude and praises he isn't even sure are words singing into the open air as Wolf fucks him through it. 

A light double tap to the skull and a complaining mewl is enough to stop the overzealous treatment and so they rest, both panting to catch their breath for non-existent lungs. 

Wolf wiggles a little and waggles his brow browbones, obviously indicating his very erect member, raring to go another round. 

Cobalt grins widely, hips rising and shifting back. Then he stops with a _*click*_. 

_'Click?'_ Wolf starts to frown and reach up towards his shifting mate only for said mate to _Slip Right Through Him Into the Ground_ with a maniacal giggle and pop up a few feet away, grabbing his fallen clothes and fleeing at speed, giggling all the while. 

Wolf lies there, stunned for a second, before turning and seeing the unlocked cuff with a pickpocketed key neatly placed on top. His grin is feral as he stands and shifts to his quadrupedal form, a challenging growl in his throat. 

**"You Little Shit."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see: Yes there Is in fact a second part to this...but I didn't manage to finish it in time like a dingus...However I hope you enjoyed the journey this far mwehehe :3


End file.
